Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating arrays of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. These blades and vanes are typically cooled with a flow of cooling fluid. In order to separate the hot combustion gases from the flow of cooling fluid, seals are provided at various points in the engine. In one known sealing arrangement, the mating faces of adjacent engine components include a slot and a featherseal.